


Certainty

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Future Tense, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a minute, Artemis will calmly walk downstairs. His future is certain. But he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Avovisto](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/696165/)'s [challenge to write a fanfic entirely in the future tense](http://www.fanfiction.net/fr/651498/2194/3605/1/#103445).

In a minute, Artemis will calmly walk downstairs. He will sit himself at the table. He will try to ignore the empty seat and he will give his poor mother the kindest look possible.

He will eat his breakfast, but he will not compliment Juliet on it, nor will he instruct Butler as to what he will be needed for today. He will drink a glass of orange juice and he will read the paper - but he will avoid all the articles about the sinking. Throughout, he will remain composed.

In a minute, he will have wiped away his tears.


End file.
